1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic writing apparatus which digitizes written contents by an operator into electronic data and to a writing data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic writing apparatus (writing input device) which digitizes contents written by an operator using a writing instrument into electronic data by has been already known. In this prior art, a media to be written (ordinary paper) is placed on holding means (a stage of hand-writing input unit). In this state, when the operator performs desired writing on the media to be written by using a writing instrument (electromagnetic pen), a detection circuit of the hand-writing input unit detects positional information of the writing instrument, and data (writing data) corresponding to writing on the media to be written is created on the basis of a plurality of pieces of positional information. After the writing operation is finished, the data corresponding to the writing on the media to be written is transmitted to an external storage device (personal computer) through a communication interface and stored therein.
When the written contents are to be digitized into electronic data as above, some operators might write various types of contents on a media to be written. In such a case, it would be extremely convenient if the digitized written contents can be automatically sorted to a category intended by the operator and stored. However, such a point was not given special consideration in the above described prior art.